schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Wirtz Landber
Wirtz Landber or by the full name of Wirtz Gale Landbeur is one of the protagonists in School Fare. He will also be making his comeback in School Fare 2: Comebacks. "Heiya- what'che doin'?" Wirtz, trying to speak in American accent Bio Wirtz Landber was born on 19th July in the city of Byrn, Sueizer. He was took care by his adoptive-grandparents, while his parents are unknown, even to his grandparents, he became a permanent orphan since they left him in their doorsteps. Personality General Wirtz is a stoic, friendly person with sunny disposition. Despite his optimistic demeanor, he is often insecure about his sexuality, in which he hates to bring about or reminded of. Positive Attitudes Wirtz is an upbeat, high-spirited and optimistic as well as a bit 'quirky' person. He is someone who never "stop and see", he prefers joining into the fun. When asked to "watch and learn", Wirtz even tried to mimic and synchronize with the person he's learning from. Wirtz likes to cheer. In fact, he even voluntereed to be a subtitute cheerleader in Azure High. His cheery attitude is often useful during missions, as he often cheer his teammates along the way. He sometimes act like a 'hype man'. He is particularly popular for his flirtatious teases. His teases are not as straight as most people's as he is very respectful and subtle to everyone. Wirtz is a cat lover, despite the fact that he is actually allergic to some breed of felines. He never gives any parts of bones to cats, instead he gives them the meat only and sometimes the head part. Negative Attitudes Wirtz is a particularly ignorant person when being generous. He is insistant and have good intention, but often get out-of-control annoying. Occasionally, Wirtz plays with the person's hair when standing or sitting behind them. A behaviour he exclaims as 'an impulsive habit that I can never outgrow'. The usual 'victim' to his impulse is Farce and Marryl, although both doesn't seems to be bothered by it as much. Appearance Wirtz is a tall, stocky young man with a firm stature and posture. He has fair skin, golden blonde wavy hair with has its side bangs out, while the rest of the hair is tied in a low ponytail. His has a pair of light grayish-green eyes which a particularly small and squinted, child-like in fact. He has pair of thick eyebrows, a robust nose, a short-trimmed goatee which is separated from the beard extending from the sideburns. Wirtz's birthmark is situated at the upper part of his right thigh, near his groin. It is grayish brown as shaped vaguely like the capital of Switzerland, Bern. Statistics Stats Wirtz's stat growth mainly focuses on his SP, Vitality, Defense and Dexterity compared to the rest. Like most characters, he has average EX stat growth. Unfortunately, Wirtz's Agility, Attack and Dodge has very slow growth. Attributes Wirtz's attribute is originally a Ranged unit. He instead becomes a default Melee-Ranged unit in School Fare 2: Comebacks. Weapons Wirtz equips a deck of magickal Cards which he also moves around with his Gift of Telekinesis. Conventional Weapon Wirtz initially equips a U4429 Hand-Cannon by default. He may equip other types of weapons namely Submachine Guns and Handguns, which are the Break-action revolver and Machine Pistol . He may also carries plethora of Hand-Grenades such as Bombs, Stun Grenades, Flash Grenades, Nail Bombs, and even Sticky Bombs. Augmentations Wirtz starts off with these Augments. Etymology *Wirtz's name, is taken from the country of his origin, the word 'witzer' is taken with 'e' removed and anagramed from 'Switzerland'. *Although that Gale is partly a feminine name, it was put in together to put a contrast with the word 'land' next to it. *Landber and Landbeur is indirectly based from the word "landbureau". Trivia *Wirtz was created due of a certain concurence that resort in Zahasuki's manifestation for his creation. He said, "Hm.... we need some Swiss in this project...". *Zahasuki refers to Wirtz as the 'blonde Jesus', contrast to the real Jesus often protrayed with long, wavy black hair but similar loving expression. *Wirtz shares the trait to act naive and stupid purposely to avoid talking about things he doesn't like with Zahasuki Harikuni. Also, like him, Zahasuki is a homosexual, but he is quite a misandrist. Category:Character Category:Young Adult Category:Pulsater Category:Student Category:C Rank Category:B Rank Category:Morphious Category:Hidden Pieces Category:Protagonist